


【all岳】杀人后

by Pumpkin_pie



Series: ONER [6]
Category: ONER
Genre: M/M, 杀手au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie
Summary: 只有脑洞没有文
Relationships: all岳 - Relationship, 卜岳 - Relationship, 洋岳 - Relationship, 灵岳 - Relationship
Series: ONER [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763542





	【all岳】杀人后

岳岳杀完人后回宾馆躺床上，那仨人也凑过来，洋洋一边说他身上脏不让他往床上躺一边脱他衣服，扔给凡子让他处理，一边给岳岳按摩，弟弟给老岳拿果汁喝，凡子再回来又给岳岳简单擦了擦身子，发现他差不多要睡了，亲亲他额头给盖好被子就出去和那俩人一起守夜了。


End file.
